


Soulmate

by Dashi_Schwarzung



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU in which your eye color changes when you meet your soulmate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Español | Spanish, KiKasa - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Murasakibara Atsushi/Himuro Tatsuya, MidoKuro - Freeform, Top Kagami Taiga, Two Shot, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashi_Schwarzung/pseuds/Dashi_Schwarzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un mundo en el que es muy fácil saber si has encontrado a tu alma gemela, y el color de ojos juega un papel muy importante. Pero… ¿esa alma gemela será lo que por tanto tiempo estuviste buscando?</p><p>Este fanfic participa en el evento #BeMyValentine del grupo AoKaga 5x10 en fb</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, este fanfic debía entregarlo completo, sin embargo, mi tiempo, mi inspiración y varias cosas más jugaron en mi contra y no me dejaron terminarlo; pero de verdad quería entregar algo este día tan lindo, así que me decidí a hacer este two-shot. La fecha límite de entrega de nuestros fanfics para la convocatoria es el 19 de febrero, así que prometo entregarlo antes de ese día.
> 
> Pasando al fanfic: Esta idea surgió de un post en tumblr del usuario “auseverywhere”, lamentablemente no puedo poner el link, pues me perdería buscándolo y muy seguramente no lo encontraría :’v  
> Es la primera vez que escribo un AU sobre “soulmates” y de verdad quería hacerlo desde hace mucho, así que por fin se me hizo.  
> La pic que me tocó en el sorteo fue esta: (http://i.imgur.com/RaFthMC.jpg) , así que espero que les guste la primera parte del fic, que sólo es para dar a entender la idea, y después pasamos a la zukulencia :if you know what I mean:

 

 

**..::Soulmate::..**

**.:.**

**.**

_“Cuando mires a los ojos a otra persona, a cualquiera, y veas tu propia alma reflejada, entonces sabrás que has alcanzado otro nivel de conciencia.”_

_-Brian Weiss_

**_..::.._ **

**_.:._ **

**_._ **

Muchos creen en el alma gemela: esa parte en sus vidas que creían perdida; una parte de cada persona que esperaban encontrar, para sentirse plenos y vivos.

Algunas personas se pasan la vida buscando; a otras, sin en cambio, ni siquiera les importa el tema. Lo que sí es seguro es que esa persona llegará tarde o temprano; la busques o no; lo quieras o no.

 

En este mundo es muy fácil saber si has encontrado a tu alma gemela: desde el nacimiento, las personas muestran cierta heterocromía, es decir, poseen iris de diferente color. La razón es simple: uno de los colores de ojos es natural, corresponde al auténtico color de ojos de la persona; el otro color es temporal, y representa el color de iris de aquella persona a la que se le llama alma gemela.

Por esa razón hallar a esa persona importante es un trabajo más fácil.

Pero eso no es todo, pues aquel color temporal en un iris desaparece en el justo momento en el que te encuentras con esa ansiada persona, dejando saber que esa alma gemela ha aparecido.

Suena interesante. ¿No?

Pues si se lo preguntaran a Kagami Taiga, seguramente diría que no, y tras blasfemar un par de veces, daría la vuelta y se iría por donde habría llegado.

 

Hablando de él… Taiga es un bombero de 25 años, tiene pavor a los perros, pero eso se le olvida cuando tiene que salvar a uno de un incendio, pues tiene bien entendido que en una situación así, toda vida  es importante; sabe cocinar bien sin morir en el intento, y no… no tiene pareja, pues el tener un novio o novia no es algo importante en su vida; podría decirse que está feliz con su soltería.

Sus ojos aún muestran aquella heterocromía por no haber encontrado a su alma gemela todavía. Se supone que el color natural de sus ojos es rojo, justo como su cabello y cejas extrañamente partidas, pero su ojo derecho muestra su iris de color azul marino. Y por supuesto que no está nada feliz con ese iris azul.

Recordaba cómo en su infancia, sus compañeros de clases se burlaban de él, ya que el ‘rojo granada’ natural de su iris izquierdo no combinaba en lo absoluto con el azul marino de su iris derecho. Para él era ridículo. ¿Cómo era que su tonta alma gemela tenía que tener ojos azul marino?

 

Conforme pasaban los años, aprendió a lidiar con ese extraño desacuerdo de colores en sus ojos.

Creía que su heterocromía era la peor, pero no contaba con conocer en secundaria a Kuroko Tetsuya, un chico que tenía un ojo color azul celeste, como su cabello, y otro color verde bosque; y si Kagami durante su infancia se había blasfemado por el color de sus iris, en definitiva los ojos de aquel chico Tetsuya eran peores.

 

Kuroko y Kagami se hicieron muy buenos amigos, debido al bullying que ambos sufrían en la secundaria. Muy seguido el pelirrojo se enfrascaba en peleas debido a las palabras hirientes que sus compañeros decían a ambos chicos, y sus constantes idas con el director casi le costaron la expulsión de esa escuela.

 

Después de sus estudios en secundaria, ambos chicos se enlistaron en la misma preparatoria, y Kuroko no contaba con que allí conocería a su alma gemela; aquel chico de gafas y cabello verde que poseía un ojo color azul celeste. Y entonces se presentó la magia: en el momento en el que Tetsuya fijó su vista en aquel chico alto, notó cómo el iris celeste de éste comenzaba a cambiar, dejando paso al verdadero color natural de ojos de aquel estudiante de nombre Midorima Shintarou.

Sobraba decir que desde ese momento, Kagami siempre miró a Kuroko junto a ese tipo serio de Midorima. Claro que se alegraba por su amigo de la secundaria, pues aunque el rostro de éste no mostrara muchas emociones, Kagami sabía, por aquel pequeño brillo en los ojos celestes, que Tetsuya estaba sumamente feliz por haber encontrado a su persona especial.

 

Pero ni el amor que se tenían el peliverde y Kuroko era suficiente para que Kagami deseara encontrar a su alma gemela. Su soltería lo mantenía feliz. ¿Para qué complicarse con cosas del corazón?

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Era una noche nublada, Kagami había salido temprano del trabajo al no recibir más llamadas de emergencia, y daba gracias por regresar antes a casa.

Entró al departamento que estaba compartiendo con Kuroko, y tal y como lo imaginaba, su amigo peliceleste no se encontraba en casa. No entendía por qué seguía compartiendo el lugar con su amigo de la secundaria, pues éste se la pasaba con Midorima; tal vez era porque Tetsuya no quería dejar solo al pelirrojo. De cualquier manera, Kagami no interferiría con las decisiones de su amigo.

 

Lo primero que hizo enseguida fue dejar aventada su maleta del trabajo en algún lugar del departamento, para luego caminar con pereza hacia la cocina, y abrir el refrigerador; con suerte habría algo de comer. Pero sus deseos no se hicieron realidad, pues en el refrigerador no había nada más que un par de cartones de leche.

Suspiró derrotado al tener que saber que tendría que prepararse algo de comer… y con lo cansado que estaba; tal vez lo mejor era tomar el teléfono y pedir una pizza a domicilio, no era mala idea.

 

Antes de que pudiera tomar el teléfono, el picaporte de la puerta principal sonó y Kuroko entró al departamento, llevando un par de bolsas en las manos; no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su amigo pelirrojo en la cocina.

—Hola, Kagami-kun. Saliste temprano. — Habló el peliceleste, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, dejando las bolsas sobre la barra.

—Hey, estaba a punto de pedir una pizza. — Mencionó Kagami, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de su amigo.

—No será necesario, traje hamburguesas. Pasé a comprarlas antes de venir hacia aquí.

 

A Kagami le brillaron los ojitos al escuchar la palabra “hamburguesas” en boca de su amigo, y suponiendo que éstas eran del Maji Burger, se le hizo agua la boca.

 

Sin más palabras, ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá, y Kuroko encendió el televisor, buscando entre el catálogo de Netflix alguna película que fuera interesante, cosa que a Kagami no le importó realmente, pues estaba completamente concentrado en sus hamburguesas y retándose a sí mismo a ver cuántas podría comer.

 

El tiempo pasaba volando, y la película americana que había elegido ver Kuroko no era tan mala.

Pero hubo algo de lo que se dio cuenta Kagami, y es que su amigo no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo, como queriendo decirle algo, esas miradas fugaces que había recibido durante el rato que había llegado Kuroko empezaban a ser incómodas. Claro que el bombero conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, éste quería decirle algo, pero no sabía cómo.

—Quieres decirme algo, así que escúpelo. — La voz gruesa de Taiga se dejó escuchar, haciendo que los ojos celestes se fijaran en él.

Kuroko permaneció callado, mirando aquellos ojos bicolor de Kagami, sin saber si hablar o no.

—Ya sé… por eso compraste estas hamburguesas. ¿No? No eran gratis. — Kagami mostró un puchero, dejando su hamburguesa de lado.

—Bueno… — Kuroko empezó a hablar, sabiendo que tenía que decir algo. —… verás… hoy, Midorima-kun y  yo fuimos a comer, y se nos unió uno de sus amigos de la secundaria. Él era muy interesante y divertido, y empezamos a hablar sobre ti.

 

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la conversación. Lo primero que pensó Kagami era en… ¿Por qué rayos Kuroko aún seguía llamando a su novio con mucha propiedad? Luego pensó en lo siguiente que dijo Kuroko… no le importaba en lo absoluto estar en boca de otras personas, después de todo, así había pasado la mayor parte de su vida.

—¿Ajá?

—Bueno, y… este chico mencionó que sería bueno tener una cita con alguien interesante,  y de inmediato pensé en ti, así que… te ideamos una cita a ciegas. — Dijo Tetsuya, entrecerrando los ojos, por si a su amigo se le ocurría gritarle.

—Oh, vaya, una cita a ciegas….  ¡¡¿Una cita a ciegas?!! ¿¿¿¿En qué demonios estabas pensando??? — Ocurrió lo que el peliceleste esperaba, y podía apostar que los gritos de Kagami se habían escuchado hasta la siguiente cuadra. —¿¿Qué rayos pasa contigo??

 

Bueno, Kuroko sabía que su amigo pelirrojo estaba demasiado feliz con su soltería, pero… vamos, una cita a ciegas no le haría nada mal. Además de que Kagami se la pasaba trabajando todo el día, y rara vez tenía tiempo para divertirse, así que la idea de la cita no había sido tan mala para Kuroko.

—Vamos, Kagami-kun, sólo será por una vez. Si no te agrada la cita, prometo que jamás volveré a hacerlo. — Podría decirse que esa era una forma de disculpa de Kuroko, pues había arreglado la cita sin siquiera pensar en su amigo.

Kagami frunció el ceño, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a una cita, y ahora, repentinamente, su mejor amigo había arreglado una reunión con un completo extraño… esto no iba a terminar nada bien. Pensó que si su alma gemela estuviera allí afuera, obvio que no sería nada bueno contarle que había estado saliendo a citas a ciegas, mientras esa persona no aparecía… sonaba tonto.

—Por favor… sólo una vez.  — Kuroko mostró unos ojos de cachorro, pero aún no convencía a Kagami. —Te compraré hamburguesas durante toda la semana. — fue su última oferta, y cuando Kagami mostró una mirada menos dura, supo que éste había accedido por fin.

—De acuerdo. — Dijo en un suspiro de derrota. —Pero si no me agrada esa persona, me iré de allí, y tú tendrás que darle cuentas a Midorima.

Kuroko asintió satisfecho con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que Kagami pasaría una buena reunión, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

 

Sin decir ni una palabra más, continuaron viendo aquella película, mientras el pelirrojo seguía comiendo, pero ésta vez con un mal sabor de boca, pues siendo sincero consigo mismo no quería ir a esa tonta cita. ¿Por qué rayos había accedido a algo tan tonto como eso?

Lo peor era que Kuroko estaba demasiado tranquilo, y Taiga supo de inmediato que Kuroko estaba celebrando internamente. ¡Maldita esa cara inexpresiva!

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

La semana de Kagami en el trabajo pasó tranquila, se habían suscitado tres incendios pequeños que pudieron ser controlados, y por fortuna aquellos siniestros no pasaron a mayores.

Cuando Kagami se dio cuenta, el calendario marcaba el día sábado, y sabiendo que tenía el día libre, se levantaría hasta tarde.  Además su compañero de departamento le había dicho que estaría ocupado durante todo el día… nada mejor que relajarse mirando televisión, comiendo comida chatarra y durmiendo cuando se le diera la gana.

Pero como si el universo quisiera complotar contra él, la puerta principal se abrió en un solo movimiento, dejando mostrar a cierto chico con ojos celestes, justo a quien Kagami no quería ver en todo el día.

—¡¡¿Qué demonios, Kuroko?!! ¡Creí haberte escuchado decir que estarías ocupado hoy. — Dio un pequeño salto sobre el sillón, pues su amigo lo asustó con el golpe de la puerta repentino. —¡¡¿Y qué rayos está haciendo él aquí?!!  —Señaló sin educación alguna al segundo chico que había penetrado el lugar, ese chico peliverde que acomodaba sus gafas, sin tomarle mucha atención a Kagami.

—Lo olvidaste… — Fue lo único que mencionó el chico de baja altura, entrecerrando los ojos, provocando un extraño escalofrío en el cuerpo de Taiga.

—Uhh… ¿Qué? — Tomó una almohada del sillón, como si con ello pudiera defenderse de la mirada extraña del peliceleste.

—Tu cita… tu cita a ciegas, es hoy.

—Te dije que lo olvidaría ~nanodayo. —Mencionó el megane, con mirada superior, mirando culpablemente al pelirrojo.

—Ah, sí, eso… creo que no podré ir, verás… estoy demasiado cansado y…— Pero calló sus propias palabras al ver cómo el rostro de Tetsuya se oscurecía de molestia; incluso notó cómo Midorima se alejaba un par de pasos de su novio. — Ok, ok, me vestiré… ¡ahora lárguense!

—Ni lo pienses, Kagami-kun, nos quedaremos aquí. Si nos vamos, es muy probable que no salgas de tu cuarto.

 

Kagami pensó mil y un ofensas para Kuroko, y no tuvo otra opción más que ir a darse una ducha rápida y vestirse apropiadamente; era eso o hacer enojar aún más a Kuroko.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

—Estúpido Kuroko y estúpido Midorima, no soy un niño al que deben obligar a hacer las cosas. — Despotricaba entre dientes, sin darle importancia a todos aquellos transeúntes que lo miraban raro.

Ahora se encontraba caminando hacia el Maji Burger, lugar en donde su amigo le había arreglado la cita, aquello era lo único bueno de esa horrible reunión: al menos podría comer muchas hamburguesas; tal vez hasta con suerte, podría hacer que la otra persona pagara su comida, claro, se valía soñar, y el sueño de Kagami en ese momento era ese.

 

Pronto llegó a su destino y, con un poco de nerviosismo, entró, enfocando su mirada en los comensales, buscando a alguien que estuviera sentado a una mesa en solitario.

La única indicación que Kuroko le había dado de su cita era que esta persona tendría piel morena, y que lo reconocería fácilmente por no ser un color muy usual de piel.

Se detuvo en el pasillo de la entrada y con sus ojos bicolores escaneó el lugar, buscando a esa persona con piel morena, como seña particular.

Su sorpresa apareció al notar a alguien sentado solo, mirando su celular, era un chico con piel morena, y con su nerviosismo acrecentando, se acercó a éste.

 

—Hey. — Musitó, apenas haciéndose escuchar, vislumbrando cómo el otro chico quitaba la vista de su celular y la enfocaba en él.

—Ummm… ¿Puedo ayudarte? — cuestionó, sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos miraron de arriba abajo a Taiga.

—Soy amigo de Kuroko Tetsuya… se supone que… tú eres mi cita.

Los ojos del chico moreno se abrieron con asombro y con una pizca de terror.

—¿Tú eres mi cita a ciegas? ¡¡Ese maldito de Tetsu dijo que serías una chica con grandes pechos!!

 

Kagami enarcó una ceja ante el estúpido comentario del chico de cabellos azules y zafiros por ojos. Miró hacia ambos lados del lugar, pensando que sería mejor escapar en ese mismo momento de allí.

—Ese bastardo, me las pagará cuando lo vea. — Dijo el chico, suspirando en resignación y recorriendo una mano por su cabello azulado. — Pero bueno, ya estás aquí, así que… te daré el placer de mi compañía.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario, ese tipo era un completo idiota, era justo ese tipo de persona que le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Dudó bastante en tomar asiento, pero…

—Vamos, siéntate. — Pidió el moreno, haciendo un ademán, esperando que a que Taiga accediera.

Con un suspiro de resignación el bombero se sentó, esperando que aquella primera impresión del peliazul pudiera ser borrada enseguida.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó el de cabellos azules, poniendo su celular a un lado, prestándole total atención a quien estaba frente a él.

—Kagami Taiga. — Dijo serio, sin querer entablar una conversación con el otro.

­—Yo soy Aomine Daiki, policía, 25 años, soltero, atento con las chicas, amante de las tetas…

 

Una mueca de asco cruzó por el rostro de Kagami. Definitivamente aquel tipo no sólo no estaba borrando aquella primera impresión, sino que también se estaba ganando a pulso el odio de Taiga.

Sin borrar el ceño fruncido que desde hace minutos portaba, el pelirrojo miró atentamente a Aomine, y su curiosidad creció al ver que el moreno tenía ambos ojos del mismo color: azul marino, claramente dando a entender que ya había conocido a su alma gemela. Entonces… ¿Por qué se atrevía a salir con alguien más? ¿Acaso esas citas que arreglaba con otras personas eran simples juegos?

 

Parecía como si Aomine pudiera entender sus pensamientos, pues rápidamente se acomodó en su asiento y con un dedo señaló su ojo izquierdo.

—Pupilentes… — Dijo, a lo que Taiga entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería. —Mi tonta alma gemela tiene ojos de color muy extraño, y no puedo andar mostrando ese color en mi iris, de lo contrario, incluso las chicas se burlarían de mí.

La expresión en el rostro de Taiga se suavizó un poco, y es que entendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando el moreno; suponía que era una de las pocas cosas en las que podía entenderse con Aomine.

 

A esas alturas, incluso hasta el hambre de hamburguesas había desaparecido del estómago de Kagami, el apetito se le había ido gracias a ese extraño tipo.

—Te seré sincero… — El moreno rompió el pequeño silencio. —…No me van los hombres, no soy gay, si a ti te van, es tu problema. Yo prefiero que mi trasero sea virgen, tú me entiendes.

Taiga permaneció en silencio, pero aquella cara de pocos amigos que portaba no era suficiente para hacerle saber a Aomine su inconformidad con esa cita.

—Así que… lo lamento. — Prosiguió el peliazul. —…no podrás tener este bello trasero nunca.

 

¡Ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso!

Kagami se levantó tan rápido como pudo y miró severamente al moreno.

—Eres un idiota. No te follaría ni porque me dieran millones de dólares. — Sin más, salió de allí, con la sangre hirviéndole en coraje. Esa había sido la peor cita de su vida, pero eso no era todo, sino que iba a matar a Kuroko tan pronto como lo viera.

No podía entender cómo ese idiota de Aomine fue el amigo de Midorima en la secundaria, definitivamente el megane de cabello verde tendría que escoger mejor a sus amigos.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Midorima caminaba junto a Kuroko; habían pasado la tarde-noche en un restaurante que ofrecía comida italiana, la favorita del chico peliverde. Aquellas pequeñas citas entre ambos eran muy desestresantes después de un largo día de trabajo.

Tomaron el elevador del edificio y llegaron al departamento que Kuroko compartía con Kagami; el peliverde ni siquiera debía adivinar que Tetsuya lo invitaría a pasar, pues aquella ya era una costumbre.

—Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Kagami-kun. — Mencionó el peliceleste, antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada.

—Oha-Asa predijo que no sería un buen día para Leo, tal vez sería mejor evitar el tema frente a él. — Respondió el megane, en voz muy baja, notando cómo el lugar estaba en la completa penumbra.

—Así que quieren saber cómo me fue en esa cita…— La voz de Kagami se escuchó, pero por más que Kuroko y Midorima trataron de enfocar su vista en el portador de dicha voz, gracias a la oscuridad, no pudieron.

—¿Kagami-kun? — Kuroko fue lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar el apagador y prender la luz de una buena vez por todas.

—¡¡¡¿Por qué demonios me arreglaron una cita con un imbécil como ese tipo, Aomine?!!!! — Gritó un muy enojado Kagami, levantándose de su asiento y encarando a ambos chicos. —¡¡No se imaginan la horrible cita que fue!! ¡Ese tipo es un completo patán!

—Kagami… — Trató de hablar Midorima, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por más quejidos del pelirrojo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no le dijeron que iba a tener una cita conmigo?! ¡Ni siquiera le dijeron que yo no era una chica con tetas enormes, como le gustan a ese maldito pervertido!

—Kagami-kun…— Kuroko fue el siguiente en intentar conversar con Taiga, pero fue inútil.

—¡Es un maldito egocéntrico que sólo piensa en follar con cuanta tipa con pechos grandes se topa!

 

Por fin Kagami se calló al ver las expresiones de total desconcierto de los otros dos chicos, era como si tuviera algo raro en la cara, pues tanto Kuroko como Midorima lo miraban con infinita sorpresa, incluso el peliceleste tenía la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó tontamente al sentirse de repente incómodo.

—Kagami-kun… tu ojo… —Una sonrisa inmediata se presentó en los labios de Kuroko.

—Vaya, jamás podría haber imaginado que tú y Aomine…— Midorima dejó su comentario al aire, ajustando sus gafas, como no queriendo darle importancia al asunto, aunque era una sorpresa también para él.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene mi ojo? —Después de su pregunta, corrió hacia el baño, a verse al espejo y averiguar por qué tanto alboroto. —¡¡¡¡Esto no puede ser!!!!!

 

La pareja de novios escuchó el estruendoso grito que Kagami hizo desde el baño, no podían entender cómo era que Kagami había pasado la tarde sin darse cuenta.

Ambos ojos de Kagami ahora eran color rubí; significaba que ya había conocido a su alma gemela.

—¿Cómo es que nunca lo pensé? ¡Era tan obvio! — Kuroko rara vez mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios, y en esa ocasión no pudo mitigar ese lindo gesto. —¡Tú con un ojo de color azul, y Aomine-kun con un ojo de color rojo!

—Bueno, parece que los idiotas se atraen… — Bromeó el megane, claro que su ‘bromita’ no le hizo nada de gracia a Kagami.

—¡No! ¡Debe haber un error! Sí… tal vez conocí a mi alma gemela en la acera, tal vez… pasó junto a mí y cruzamos miradas… ¡Sí! Eso debe ser.

—Kagami-kun, hay muuuuuy pocas personas con ojos azu—

—¡¡Shhh!! Cállate, Kuroko, no quiero escuchar más del tema. — Interrumpió a su amigo, para luego tomar su celular, sus llaves y una chaqueta, saliendo tan pronto como pudo de allí, para no seguir escuchando las cosas que tenían que decirles sus amigos.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Por otra parte….

Aomine, después de que su ‘cita a ciegas’ se fuera del Maji, se encaminó hacia la cancha de basquetbol, para distraerse un poco, y qué mejor que jugando su deporte favorito. Por fortuna se encontró con unos chicos, a quienes derrotó sin mucha dificultad.

 

Cuando se aburrió de jugar con esos chicos que no le llegaban ni a los talones, regresó a Maji Burger, ésta vez para comprar su cena e irse a casa, a saciar su hambre en privado.

Comer hamburguesas en el sillón, viendo una serie interesante era un deleite para él. De repente su ojo izquierdo comenzó a dolerle un poco.

—Malditos lentes de contacto… — Dijo a la nada, mientras dejaba su hamburguesa a un lado y se disponía a ir al baño, a quitarse los pupilentes, que comenzaban a molestarle.

 

Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, con mucho cuidado comenzó a retirar el lente de contacto en su ojo izquierdo…

—¡No me jodas! — Más que un grito, aquello fue un susurro con sorpresa. No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos. Ambos eran color zafiro, cuando uno de ellos debía ser rojo. Aquello significaba… —¡Oh no…! —Mencionó, recordando a cierto chico pelirrojo con quien había tenido una especie de… cita fallida.

 

¡No, no no, no! Eso era una completa broma. ¡Su alma gemela no podía ser ese tipo! “ _¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tiger? ¿Tyler? ¿Tengu?”._ Pensó en alguna otra posibilidad… trató de hacer memoria. ¿Alguna persona con ojos rojos que cruzara su camino? Pero no halló ninguna respuesta.

Esa era una broma de mal gusto. ¡¡¡¡Su alma gemela no podría ser un hombre!!!! Es decir, los hombres no poseen pechos grandes, como los que le gustan a Aomine, así que… ¡¡¿Por qué rayos un hombre tendría que ser su alma gemela?!! No tenía ningún sentido.

—Sí, una muy mala broma. —Se dijo a sí mismo, soltando una pequeña risa a sus conclusiones precipitadas.

 

Aomine, desde que tenía uso de la razón, y desde que supo sobre el término de ‘alma gemela’, esperó encontrar a esa persona especial. Cuando alcanzó la adolescencia, y se dio cuenta de que las chicas con atributos delanteros grandes eran sus favoritas, no esperó el momento de ver a su alma gemela, pues estaba seguro de que aquella chica tendría esas cualidades visuales que a él le encantaban.

Ahora que se presentaba la gran posibilidad de que su alma gemela fuera un tipo que acaba de conocer, no podía más que estar decepcionado…

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

A Kagami no le importaba en lo absoluto quién fuera su alma gemela, no quería entablar ningún tipo de lazo con esa persona, mucho menos si dicha persona era ese idiota que había conocido el día anterior en el Maji Burger. Y entre más pensaba en el tema, más grande se hacía ese pensamiento de que su soltería era lo mejor para él.

 

Durante su jornada laboral el tema se quedó en el olvido, y gracias a la enorme carga de trabajo que tuvo durante ese día, se le facilitó pensar en otras cosas que no fuera el tonto tema del cambio de color de sus ojos.

 

Sin en cambio… para Aomine no había sido así: él había pensado por mucho tiempo durante ese día en el asunto del alma gemela; le tocó patrullar las cercanías de la ciudad, pero aquel encuentro con ese chico, del que no recordaba su nombre… “¿ _Tyler?”_ , no salió de su mente.

No porque quisiera acercarse más a ese chico, sino porque tenía la curiosidad de saber qué poseía el pelirrojo como para que el destino lo hubiera elegido como su alma gemela.

Definitivamente aquel chico de ojos rubíes y cejas partidas debía ser muy interesante como para ser la otra mitad de Aomine.

Sin soportar más su curiosidad, tomó su celular y, tras desbloquearlo, empezó a buscar un contacto en específico, para digitar la opción de ‘llamar’, esperando que la persona del otro lado del teléfono le contestara.

 

—Hey, Tetsu. — Saludó, cuando el nombrado contestó.

— _Aomine-kun. Es una sorpresa que llamaras. ¿Necesitas algo?_

 _—_ Sí, necesito que me hagas un favor… — Con ese simple pedido, ansiaba que el novio de su antiguo compañero de secundaria lo apoyara.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Kagami estaba agotado, eran las 10 de la noche y por fin llegaba a casa para tener un merecido descanso; por suerte al día siguiente habría más ayudantes, así que sólo sería llamado si se le requería; tendría oportunidad de descansar un poco más de la cuenta.

Cuando entró al departamento, supo, por la penumbra del lugar, que Kuroko no se encontraba allí, lo cual no le extrañaba.

Se despojó de sus zapatos, dejó su maleta en el piso, se quitó la chaqueta y fue directo hacia su cuarto, a dormir. Ni siquiera se molestó en mover las sábanas de su cama, y se tumbó en ésta, soltando un suspiro largo y de alivio.  Por costumbre, revisó su celular antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato, y su extrañeza apareció al momento en el que su celular mostraba la notificación de un mensaje sin leer.

Con suma curiosidad abrió el mensaje que provenía de un número desconocido.

 

“ _Hey, pelirrojo. Lamento la cita de ayer. Déjame compensarte. ¿Podemos vernos de nuevo?”_

Un sonido de negación escapó de sus labios, y es que ni en sueños pensaba responder a ese mensaje. Claro que sabía de quién se trataba, y por obvias razones prefirió borrar ese mensaje que le había llegado.

Después de que el mensaje desapareció de la memoria de su celular, se dispuso a descansar, cerrando sus ojos y cayendo de inmediato en un sueño profundo.

 

 

Y así pasaron varios días. Su enojo crecía al ver los mensajes que le llegaban a su celular de ese tipo molesto, e inmediatamente que llegaban dichos mensajes, los borraba, ya sin siquiera leerlos, pues todos ellos decían lo mismo: “ _¿Podemos vernos de nuevo?”_

Incluso había tenido que reñir a Midorima y a Kuroko por darle a Aomine su número de celular, no le importaba quién de sus dos amigos había sido, aquellos mensajes estaban siendo demasiado molestos… era como si Taiga tuviera a su propio acosador.

 

Lo peor era que empezaba a pensar que si no accedía a ver al peliazul, éste lo seguiría molestando, pues durante 7 días, los mensajes no cesaron, al contrario, entre más días pasaban, Aomine se atrevía a mandar más de un mensaje al día.

 

De repente pensó: ¿Y si accedía a verlo? ¿Con eso Aomine quedaría conforme y dejaría de llenarlo de mensajes? Tal vez valdría la pena intentarlo, si con ver al moreno una vez más bastaría para no volver a verlo en su vida… entonces trataría.

“ _Te veré en el Maji Burger mañana a las 3, pero tú pagarás por mi comida.”_ Obvio que Aomine debía al menos pagar por su comida, por darle demasiadas molestias durante una semana.

“ _ok.”_ Fue lo único que respondió Aomine.

 

Kagami seguía sin entender por qué el moreno ansiaba verlo de nuevo, no era como si hubieran tenido la mejor de las citas a ciegas, como para que el peliazul quisiera tener otra cita con él. Tampoco había dejado una buena impresión en Aomine, como para que éste estuviera por 7 días convenciéndolo de verlo. Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios ese tipo tonto quería verlo?

Claro que no tendría la respuesta, al menos hasta hablar con el policía, así que trató de olvidar el tema.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Aomine había tomado asiento en una mesa para dos. ¿Pagar por la comida de Kagami? Bah, no era nada.

Y sí… había preguntado el nombre del pelirrojo a Midorima y Kuroko, quienes además de decir el nombre, le dieron algunos datos de importancia, como que el pelirrojo tenía 25 años, era bombero y su vida consistía en trabajar, comer y dormir. Algo muy aburrido, en su opinión, pero él no era nadie para juzgar.

 

Miró la hora en su celular, aún faltaban algunos minutos para las 3 de la tarde, y sin saber por qué, empezó a sentirse nervioso. No recordaba la última vez en la que había tenido una cita que lo pusiera en ese estado; pero pronto halló una cura, y esa era jugando alguna tonta aplicación en su celular, al menos para matar el tiempo, en lo que el pelirrojo arribaba.

 

Estaba muy sumido en su juego de celular, cuando notó cómo alguien se sentaba frente a él, y tras levantar la vista para enfocarla en la otra persona, pudo notar aquellos ojos rubíes, que lo miraban con algo de molestia.

—Bien, estoy aquí. ¿Qué demonios quieres? — La voz de pesadez de Kagami se dejó escuchar, y Aomine tuvo que guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, regalándole toda su atención al otro chico.

—Tetsu me dijo sobre tu ojo…— Empezó a hablar, notando cómo Taiga rodaba los ojos, en clara molestia. ¿Quién se creía que era Kuroko como para andar divulgando su vida de esa forma? Taiga, en definitiva, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con su amigo.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Ese día, cuando llegué a casa, al quitarme los pupilentes, también noté el cambio en mi iris izquierdo. — Aomine hablaba tranquilo, sin despegar la mirada de Kagami, mientras éste cruzaba los brazos, en clara señal de que el tema no le importaba, pero ni así callaría al moreno. —¿Puedes creer que tú eres mi alma gemela?

 

Kagami, ante la pregunta, entrecerró los ojos; aquel chico moreno no era el mismo con quien había salido la primera vez. Esta vez no se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota; Aomine parecía estar más tranquilo, pero su voz denotaba mucha curiosidad ante el tema.

Taiga estuvo a punto de pedirle al otro chico que cambiaran de tema, pero los ojos de cuestionamiento del policía lo hicieron cambiar de parecer.

—¿De verdad crees eso? Es estúpido que tú seas mi alma gemela. Por la terrible cita que tuvimos anteriormente, pude darme cuenta de que nosotros no tenemos nada en común.

—¿Por qué demonios dices eso? — Cuestionó Aomine, enarcando una ceja.

—Por favor… aquella ocasión te portaste como un tonto. Además, por lo que dijiste, te encantan las chicas de pechos grandes, y… ¡Mírame! — Kagami puso ambas manos en sus pectorales, dándole a entender su punto al moreno. —Yo no tengo eso que a ti te gusta.

 

Aomine quedó en silencio, claramente pensando en las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Taiga. Tenía razón… el bombero tenía toda la razón del mundo, y por supuesto que Aomine había pensado en eso.

—¿Te queda claro que soy tu alma gemela? — Preguntó con toda seriedad el peliazul, pero después de un minuto no obtuvo ni una palabra, y con ese silencio, Kagami le dejó clara la respuesta.

El de ojos rubí había pensado muy sensatamente en la posibilidad de que aquel chico sentado frente a él fuera su alma gemela. Y había llegado a una cruel conclusión: el mismo color de ojos de Aomine era el que había visto en el espejo por 25 años, de eso no había ninguna duda.

—Escucha… — el moreno interrumpió el tren de pensamientos que deambulaba por la mente de Taiga. —…La idea de que un chico sea mi alma gemela no me agrada ni un poco. Es más… ni siquiera puedo pensar en una forma romántica sobre ti… — Con esas simples palabras, Kagami se relajó, al menos Aomine no quería nada más allá de una interesante conversación, o eso parecía. —…Pero… ¿Has pensado por qué?

—¿Eh? — Preguntó el pelirrojo, tras no entender muy bien la pregunta.

—¿Te has preguntado por qué eres mi alma gemela? ¿Qué tienes tú que no puede tener una chica de lindas bubis? ¿O qué puedo tener yo para complementarte?

 

La pregunta golpeó a Kagami, se había pasado la semana preguntándose por qué Aomine quería verlo; había pasado días cuestionándose si ese chico era su alma gemela, pero en ningún momento se preguntó qué podría tener el moreno para ser su alma gemela.

Y en ese instante entendió que Aomine era una de esas típicas personas que había esperado tantos años para encontrar a su alma gemela; por eso había indagado mucho en el tema, y por eso había citado a Taiga allí… porque le importaba.

 

—Jamás me lo pregunté.  — La voz discreta de Kagami se dejó escuchar. A esas alturas, incluso se había olvidado de ir hacia la barra de pedidos y solicitar sus hamburguesas.

 

Un pequeño e incómodo silencio surgió entre los dos tras la última contestación del pelirrojo, quien quedó callado al notar cómo Aomine parecía estar pensativo, claramente lidiando con todas las ideas que aparecían en su mente.

—Déjame saberlo. — Pidió Daiki, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, para acercarse a Taiga, vislumbrando la mirada en pregunta que éste portaba en sus ojos. —Déjame saber por qué eres mi alma gemela.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo rayos quieres saberlo? — Kagami demandaba respuestas, y es que aquella petición era muy extraña para él.

—No quiero nada sentimental contigo. Sólo quiero saber por qué el destino te eligió como mi alma gemela.

—¿Cómo piensas saber eso?  — Kagami no pudo evitar una mirada de confusión por las raras palabras de Aomine.

—Conociéndote…— Daiki mostró una ligera sonrisa ante sus palabras, un lindo gesto que provocó que Kagami dudara aún más.

 

 

 


	2. Amando a mi alma gemela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí traigo la segunda parte de mi fanfic, y la verdad estoy feliz porque pude cumplir con el plazo que yo misma me puse.  
> En fin, este capítulo es mucho más largo que el anterior, pues ya saben que no me gusta resumir nada, así que prefiero escribir muchas palabras para dar a entender mi idea original, que cortarle y que mi trama no se entendiera del todo.
> 
> Este capítulo, aunque lo auto-beteé, puede tener faltas ortográficas o similares, así que me disculpo por adelantado, y les invito a corregir cualquier error que puedan encontrar en este largo escrito.  
> C: sin más… disfruten la lectura!!

 

 

**..::Capítulo 2—Amando a mi alma gemela::..**

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

 

 

Al día siguiente por la noche, Kuroko llegó al departamento, acompañado de Midorima y pensó que Kagami estaría en su cuarto, durmiendo, sin embargo, al percatarse de que no estaban los zapatos de su amigo, ni tampoco aquella maleta que siempre dejaba tirada por alguna parte, supo que algo raro estaba pasando.

—Kagami-kun no está en casa. — Mencionó Kuroko, sin saber si su novio peliverde había notado también aquel pequeño detalle.

—Tal vez salió un momento. ¿Quieres que marque a su celular?

—No, esperemos un poco, tal vez no tarde. — Pensó que tal vez el pelirrojo había salido a conseguir algo de comer, era lo más seguro.

 

Pensando en esperar el regreso del pelirrojo, el megane y el peliceleste se sentaron al sillón a ver una película; al menos para matar el tiempo, entre besos, pláticas casuales y pequeñas caricias.

Pero los minutos pasaban, se estaba haciendo cada vez más tarde, y Taiga no regresaba. Kuroko estaba a punto de tomar su celular para marcarle a su amigo, cuando escuchó sonar el picaporte de la puerta; soltando un suspiro de alivio, adivinó que Kagami estaba de vuelta.

 

Taiga cruzó la puerta principal y la cerró tras haber entrado, observando de inmediato cómo sus dos amigos yacían sobre el sillón, con claros rostros de preocupación.

—¿Dónde estabas, Kagami-kun? — Preguntó el chico de menor altura, poniéndose de pie, mostrando en su mirada alivio al ver la figura del pelirrojo.

—Vamos. ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi mamá?

—Es en serio, Kagami. Estuvimos preocupados, tú no sueles salir así. — Midorima casi regañó, pues aunque quería aparentar que no le importaba el asunto, era todo lo contrario.

—Bueno… fui a comer a Maji Burguer, lamento no llamarles. — Fue la única excusa que dio, sin que los otros dos chicos dejaran de mirarlo, como indagando en su vida. —Ehh… bueno, fue un largo día… si me disculpan… creo que iré a dormir. Buenas noches. — y con esas palabras, se dirigió directamente hacia su alcoba, siendo un poco grosero y cerrando la puerta en presencia de Midorima y Kuroko, quienes se miraron entre sí, preguntándose qué estaba pasando con el pelirrojo.

—Eso fue raro. — Habló Midorima para romper el silencio.

—Algo está ocultando. — Kuroko entrecerró los ojos. Conocía a la perfección al pelirrojo como para no saber que algo raro estaba pasando con él. —Pero démosle su privacidad. — Finalizó, sabiendo que aquello era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Después de aquel pequeño encuentro con Taiga, ambos chicos volvieron a sentarse sobre el sofá, a seguir mirando el programa en la televisión.

 

Dentro de su habitación, Taiga mostraba una pequeña sonrisa ante el día interesante que se le había presentado.

El día anterior había accedido a la petición de Aomine de conocerlo, y volvió a reunirse con él, esperando nada de aquella pequeña reunión. Sin embargo, el chico moreno pudo borrar la primera mala impresión que había dejado en Kagami.

Habían conversado sobre muchas cosas sin importancia, pero durante esas pláticas, Kagami aprendió un par de cosas del peliazul, como que a éste le encantaban las hamburguesas teriyaki, tenía una amiga de la infancia llamada Satsuki, quien era como su hermana y le tenía pavor a las abejas.

Cualquiera podría decir que esa pequeña información era irrelevante, pero a Kagami le parecía muy interesante.

 

Pero después de todo, Taiga no podía abrirse completamente a Aomine; era cierto que había contado varias cosas sobre él, pero había escogido mencionar aquellas cosas que no eran para nada importantes, pues aunque no lo quisiera, Aomine seguía siendo un completo extraño, sólo se había reunido con él tres veces como para que el peliazul se ganara su confianza.

 

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba planeando Daiki, pero había aceptado las condiciones, además no parecía mala idea seguir conociendo al moreno.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Había pasado una semana, en la que Aomine invitaba a Kagami a conversar después del trabajo de ambos, y Taiga siempre accedía a la petición, pues cada reunión con el moreno le resultaba más interesante, ya que siempre aprendía algo nuevo sobre él.

 

Por supuesto que lo que pasaba entre ambos, era comentado a  Kuroko, de parte de Kagami, y el peliceleste, aunque no lo dijera, estaba feliz por ver cómo poco a poco su amigo pelirrojo iba cambiando, pues ante sus ojos celestes, Kagami se veía más lleno de vida.

 

Pero eso no era todo, sino que, cuando Kagami preparaba la cena para Midorima y Kuroko, éste último se atrevía a invitar al moreno a casa. A Taiga realmente no le importaba que Aomine se encontrara en su departamento, comiendo la comida que había preparado; al contrario, incluso parecía estar aceptando muy lentamente al chico peliazul.

Ahí fue donde Aomine probó la comida deliciosa que preparaba el pelirrojo, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, aquellos platillos eran un deleite para su paladar.

 

A esas alturas, ambos chicos tenían bien entendido que no querían involucrarse en los asuntos del corazón: Taiga seguía pensando que su soltería era lo mejor que podía mantener, y Aomine, aunque ya no estaba en negación por saber que el de ojos rubíes era su alma gemela, seguía sin poder siquiera imaginar una relación amorosa con él.

El plan de Daiki iba bien, pues estaba conociendo más sobre Kagami, pero aún no podía entender qué tenía él que lo hiciera ser su alma gemela.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Después de otra semana, y de varias conversaciones, ambos se encontraban nuevamente en Maji Burger, parecía que habían adoptado ese local de comida rápida como su lugar de reunión.

Pero aquella tarde, ambos tocaron un tema muy interesante:

—¿Qué deporte te gusta? — Aomine fue el que cuestionó, con ese asombro que no había podido desaparecer desde hacía dos semanas que había visto cuántas hamburguesas comía Kagami.

Al pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos ante tal pregunta, y tragó el bocado para poder contestar correctamente.

—¡El basquetbol! — dijo con emoción, denotando una sonrisa, provocando un gesto similar en el peliazul.

—Hey, es mi deporte favorito. — Aomine dijo al instante. —Pero no creo que puedas ganarme en un 1 a 1, soy demasiado bueno. — Mostró aires de grandeza, pero Kagami no se ofendió, al contrario, mostró una sonrisa más grande y una mirada en la que le decía al moreno que aceptaba el reto.

—¡Eso tenemos que verlo, hay que jugar pronto!

—¿Es eso una cita? — Aomine enarcó las cejas, esperando que aquel encuentro entre ambos ocurriera pronto.

—Es un reto, idiota…

El moreno no dejaba de sonreír, aceptando el reto que Kagami le había lanzado. “ _Pobre de este chico, tendré que trapear el piso con su rostro, deseará no haberme retado”_ Pensó, pues no había conocido a alguien que pudiera vencerlo en su propio juego.

 

~*~

 

Después de todo, ese partido 1 a 1 tenía que esperar, pues Kuroko, cuando supo sobre el pequeño juego entre sus dos amigos, se apuntó feliz a participar también, y como era de esperarse, Midorima no se quiso quedar fuera.

Ahora tendría que ser un partido de 2 vs 2, aunque ni a Kagami ni a Aomine les molestaba en realidad, después de todo, aquel partido serviría mucho para mirar las habilidades del otro.

 

Era domingo por la mañana, y los cuatro chicos se encontraban en una cancha de basquetbol callejera, calentando para empezar a jugar, pero dos chicos que Kagami conocía a la perfección se autoinvitarían a aquella rara reunión.

 

—¡Hola, Kagamicchi! Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo. — La voz molesta del compañero de trabajo de Kagami se dejó escuchar. Ese era Kise Ryota, un chico rubio con ojos color miel.

—¡Cállate, Kise, tu voz es muy molesta! — Dijo el chico pelinegro que acompañaba al otro: Yukio Kasamatsu, uno de los mejores bomberos de la ciudad, quien tenía unos bellos ojos azul grisáceos.

Kise y Kasamatsu se habían conocido en el cuartel de bomberos, cuando al chico rubio lo habían transferido de otra ciudad, y con ellos la magia también se presentó. De inmediato sus ojos bicolor cambiaron, dejándoles saber que eran el alma gemela del otro.

Sobraba decir que desde ese momento habían mantenido una rara, compleja, pero bella relación.

 

—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? — Gritó Taiga, mirando cómo los recién llegados se acercaban.

—Bueno, escuché a Kagamicchi decir que habría un partido aquí, a esta hora, y nosotros amamos el basquetbol, así que aquí estamos.

—Ugh, como si no me bastara verlos todos los días en el trabajo.

—Sólo cállate y déjanos jugar. — Kasamatsu dijo sin ánimos, tomando uno de los balones que se encontraba en el piso, para empezar a calentar.

 

Tan pronto como todos estuvieron listos, empezaron a armar los equipos, con Kagami, Kise y Kuroko de un lado; y Kasamatsu, Aomine y Midorima del otro.

El partido comenzó algo flojo, pues Kise y Kasamatsu mostraban que podían jugar, pero que no estaban en condiciones de hacerlo, muy seguramente porque habían dejado de practicar, y la condición física de ambos no era óptima.

Durante el tiempo que estaban jugando, Aomine se enfocó en los movimientos de Kagami, el pelirrojo se concentraba mucho, además de que parecía que su especialidad era jugar desde dentro del área, muy a diferencia de Aomine, quien podía tirar desde cualquier parte de la cancha y que su tiro traspasara la red; pero por supuesto que no haría uso de sus maravillosas habilidades, pues quería guardarlas para un futuro encuentro 1 a 1 con su alma gemela.

 

El tiempo pasaba, y como era de esperarse, el equipo de Aomine era el que iba ganando por muy poco, pero todos estaban ya agotados, y apenas habían pasado 30 minutos. Parecía que los únicos que aún tenían energías para seguir eran Taiga y Daiki.

—Espe..ren… necesito un poco de agua…—Jadeó Kise, casi arrastrándose hasta la banca, donde estaba su maleta, para buscar un poco de agua.

Los demás chicos lo siguieron de inmediato, necesitaban descansar un poco… tal vez acumular un poco más de energías para seguir jugando.

Al llegar a sus maletas, todos buscaron sus botellas de agua y comenzaron a beber con entusiasmo; a pesar de que estaba nublado, todos ellos parecían estar completamente exhaustos.

 

Kagami, rebotando el balón en el asfalto, miraba cómo sus amigos se hidrataban, no entendía cómo era que se habían quedado sin energías, cuando a él le sobraban muchas.

—Hey. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco tú y yo? — Aomine mencionó, tomando unas bocanadas de aire, dispuesto a seguir jugando. —En lo que ellos retoman fuerza.

—Es buena idea. — Respondió Taiga, sin dejar de botar el balón y caminando unos pasos hasta la mitad de la cancha, notando cómo el peliazul lo seguía de cerca, para luego adoptar una típica posición defensiva.

—Nadie jamás me ha vencido en mi propio juego, Kagami. — Daiki mostró aires de grandeza, mientras que en sus labios ya se formaba una sonrisa triunfadora.

—Sólo eres un hablador. — A Kagami no le importaba ninguna de las palabras narcisistas que pudieran salir de la boca del otro jugador, él simplemente jugaría a su ritmo y dando lo mejor de sí.

—Hagamos esto más divertido…  — Aomine volvió a abrir la boca, ésta vez para lanzar un reto, lo cual, Kagami ya estaba esperando. —…si yo encesto la primera canasta, tú pagarás por mi comida del Maji durante una semana; si tú encestas primero, yo pagaré todas las hamburguesas que quieras comer.

 

Ok, Kagami por supuesto que no iba a desperdiciar ese reto, y menos cuando habían hamburguesas de por medio.

—De acuerdo. — Habló con una sonrisa, siendo muy seguro de sí mismo.

 

Y así, sin más, el pequeño partido 1 a 1 entre ambos chicos empezó. Kagami trató de driblar el balón y pasar a Aomine en dos ocasiones furtivas, sin embargo, no había tenido éxito, ya que la defensa del moreno era impecable.

Daiki, por su parte, trató de arrebatar el balón de las manos de piel bronceada, pero los reflejos de Kagami eran muy buenos, que hacerlo era casi imposible, así que decidió que era mejor esperar por el siguiente movimiento del pelirrojo.

 

Los demás chicos que se encontraban en las bancas, miraban con intriga aquel partido, para ellos era muy interesante ver el enfrentamiento entre ambos, pues eran dos jugadores muy buenos en la cancha.

Kagami estaba seguro de que no podría pasar a Aomine, así que haría uso de sus mejores habilidades… habilidades de las que el moreno no estaba completamente consciente.

Corrió con fuerza hacia la canasta, mientras Aomine abría los brazos, en clara señal de no dejar pasarlo, pero no contaba con que Kagami saltaría desde la línea de tiro.

Aomine quedó completamente estupefacto cuando vio el enorme salto de Kagami… era como si el pelirrojo volara hacia la canasta, como si Taiga tuviera unas alas que lo impulsaban.

No pudo hacer nada, quedó prácticamente congelado en ese sitio, mirando volar a Kagami… y ahí fue donde sintió algo en su pecho... un ‘doki doki’ que lo hizo sentir escalofríos de pies a cabeza.

Era como si la escena pasara lentamente frente a sus ojos… aquellos cabellos rojos en puntas negras que se movían al compás de la brisa, ese sudor que resbalaba por su piel bronceada, aquella mirada decidida…

 

En las bancas, Kuroko y Midorima tenían las bocas abiertas, pues, desde que sabían del enorme potencial que tenía Aomine para jugar, y que éste jamás había perdido con alguien… fue una sorpresa mayúscula observar cómo el bombero de cabellos pelirrojos era el primero en derrotar a Daiki, en los 25 años de vida del peliazul.

 

Lo que regresó al policía a la realidad fue el sonido del balón rebotando en el asfalto, y cuando enfocó su vista en Kagami, éste le mostraba una linda sonrisa. Las bromas y las palabras de triunfo que Aomine pensó que saldrían de la boca de  Taiga no lo hicieron, el de ojos rubíes no era el típico chico que se enaltecía por algo… era una persona muy simple y sencilla, y el moreno no se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta ese momento.

 

—Con que… pagarás mi comida durante una semana… — Recordó el pelirrojo, rompiendo el encanto en el que estaba sumido Daiki; pero éste… por más que lo intentó, no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Sentía como algo dentro de su pecho comenzaba a agrandarse; era una sensación fuerte que no lo dejaba siquiera hablar.

—¿Aomine-kun? — Kuroko se acercó a la escena no sólo para felicitar a Kagami, sino también para tratar de saber cómo se sentía su amigo peliazul, pues ante aquella primera derrota, seguro que no sería fácil asimilar las cosas para Daiki.

Aomine enfocó su mirada de sorpresa en Kagami, notó cómo aquellos rubíes lo miraban con la pregunta en sus ojos; luego miró por un par de segundos a Kuroko, como tratando de comprender lo que le estaba pasando; y al no encontrar respuesta a su repentino sentir, decidió irse de allí, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y dejando a sus amigos en la duda total.

 

—¿Acaso hice algo mal? — Preguntó Kagami, tras observar cómo el moreno salía del lugar y se perdía a su vista.

—Creo que fue un excelente juego, Kagami-kun. — Kuroko habló para tratar de mitigar el aire misterioso que se había formado de repente. Por supuesto que no le diría a Kagami que él había sido el primero en la historia en derrotar a Daiki, muy seguramente el bombero se sentiría culpable… era una mejor idea guardar aquella información.

—¿Qué les parece si jugamos otra ronda? — Kise saltó de entusiasmo desde la banca en la que se encontraba sentado; había recuperado sus energías, y ahora estaba dispuesto a seguir jugando.

Y los demás chicos accedieron, nada mejor para romper un raro momento que jugando basquetbol por unos minutos más.

 

Pero Kagami no estuvo tranquilo; tenía aquella sensación de haber hecho algo mal. Pero por más que pensaba, no llegaba a alguna respuesta sensata.

Había jugado con Aomine, éste lo había retado, y Taiga simplemente jugó con todo lo que tenía… ¿Por qué el policía se había portado tan extraño?

Pensó que sería lo mejor darle un poco de tiempo, después se encargaría de entablar conversación con él y aclarar el pequeño malentendido que se hubiera suscitado.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Si alguien pensaba que hablar con Aomine, después de lo sucedido en el partido 1 a 1 que jugaron juntos, sería fácil… se hubiera equivocado;  porque Kagami, por más que trataba de buscar al policía de piel color chocolate, le era completamente imposible.

Cada vez que mandaba mensajes al celular de Daiki, éstos no eran contestados, y Taiga dudaba que siquiera fueran leídos; en cada ocasión que se atrevía a marcar el celular del policía, su llamada era mandada al buzón de voz.

Quería pensar que tal vez Daiki había cambiado de celular… pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era aquella razón por la que su llamada no era recibida; y con toda la curiosidad del mundo llamó nuevamente, pero ahora desde un teléfono público. No pudo evitar sentir un dolor al escuchar cómo la llamada entraba, y el dolor se agravó aún más cuando escuchó la voz grave de Aomine, mencionar el típico “ _¿Hola?”_  al contestar; y no respondió de vuelta, sino que colgó de inmediato a la llamada.

 

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba buscando con desesperación a Aomine? ¿Por qué le dolía el que el moreno lo evitara de esa forma? Pero más importante aún… ¿Por qué el moreno lo estaba evitando con exasperación?   
Y entre más trataba de responderse a esas preguntas, más pensaba que él había tenido la culpa de todo…. fuera lo que fuera.

 

Eso no era lo peor… lo peor era que Kagami sólo tenía el número de teléfono del policía… no tenía ningún lugar donde buscarlo, u otro número al cual llamar. Fue ahí donde el bombero se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho sobre Aomine Daiki… y era muy extraño porque estaba completamente seguro de que el moreno conocía más sobre el pelirrojo… Kagami no se había dado cuenta de que empezaba a ser un libro abierto con el otro chico, a tal grado de que Daiki sabía dónde vivía, dónde trabajaba, e incluso qué le gustaba hacer en sus días libres… contrario a Kagami, quien no tenía ninguna noción de aquellos pequeños, pero importantes detalles.

 

“ _¡Todo empezó por ese estúpido partido!”_ , se decía una y otra vez en su mente, y por más que trataba de entender en qué momento se había ido todo a la deriva, no pudo… se sentía culpable, cuando ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había causado el distanciamiento de Daiki.

 

A cada día que pasaba, sus pensamientos iban haciéndose más grandes y sacando más y más conclusiones precipitadas.

De alguna forma tenía que despejar todas esas dudas que inundaban su mente, y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue hablar con Kuroko sobre ello.

 

Tres semanas después de que Aomine se distanciara de él, decidió que debía hablar con Kuroko, y una noche, cuando Midorima regresó a casa, después de haber pasado un tiempo de calidad con Kuroko, Taiga lo abordó, esperando que su amigo de cabello celeste lo ayudara a disipar las dudas en su mente.

 

—¿Tienes un momento? — Preguntó el bombero, cuando Kuroko regresó al departamento, después de despedir a su novio megane.

Y Kuroko sólo movió la cabeza en aprobación, percatándose del extraño tono de voz que había usado Kagami; aquello no era nada típico de él, y de inmediato se sentó en el sillón, para darle su total atención, sabiendo que le esperaba una charla muy seria con su amigo.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Kagami-kun? — La pregunta llegó, al mismo momento en el que el nombrado tomaba asiento junto al chico de baja altura.

El de ojos rubíes dudó un poco en iniciar la charla, y su pequeño nerviosismo se hizo notar al pasar su mano sobre su cabello rojizo, tratando de armarse de valor.

—Ummm…. ¿Sabes qué significa cuando llamas a algún número, pero te manda al buzón de voz… y al llamar desde un número público la llamada entra de forma correcta? — El pelirrojo trató de enfocarse en los ojos celestes de su amigo, aparentando seguridad, sólo para que éste no se preocupara.

—Bueno… — Respondió después de algunos segundos de pensar adecuadamente su respuesta. —… es muy seguro que tengan bloqueado mi número, por eso mandaría la llamada directamente al buzón.

Aquella respuesta le cayó como balde de agua helada a Kagami, quien, sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que desviar su vista que hasta ese momento había mostrado seguridad.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que no te he visto con Aomine-kun? — Kuroko por supuesto se había dado cuenta de que sus dos amigos ya no salían mucho como antes, pero no había querido meterse en ese asunto, pues estaba esperando ese mismo momento, en el que Taiga se atreviera a decírselo.

 

Pero el bombero no respondió a la pregunta hecha, sólo suspiró en resignación y volvió a recorrer su mano por su sedoso cabello, sin saber qué decir en ese momento.

—Estúpidas almas gemelas. —El pequeño sarcasmo se denotó en su voz, y Kuroko no evitó mostrar una diminuta sonrisa.

—Sabes, Kagami-kun… —Inició el peliceleste, acomodándose correctamente en el sillón, evitando la mirada de su amigo. —…Encontrar a tu alma gemela es una cosa… pero aprender a amarla es algo mucho muy diferente. Hay personas que no están con su alma gemela porque no supieron sobrellevar las cosas; porque no supieron cómo tratarse o cómo amarse… —Ésta vez enfocó sus ojos celestes en aquellos rubíes. —…El amar a esa persona destinada es algo que vale la pena intentar.

Ninguna respuesta llegó de parte el bombero, parecía estar pensando en las palabras que había dicho el chico de cabellos celestes, “ _encontrar a tu alma gemela es una cosa, pero aprender a amarla es algo mucho muy diferente”,_ se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Kagami.

—Creo que te dejaré para que pienses en mis palabras. — Tetsuya mencionó, dejando solo a Kagami en la sala, para él ir a buscar un aperitivo en el refrigerador

 

Taiga prefirió que era mejor pensar sobre ese asunto en privado, y prosiguió a levantarse del sillón para ir hacia su cuarto y tener sólo un tema en su cabeza, pues estaba seguro que por más que lo intentaría, Aomine no saldría de su mente.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

—Kagamicchi. ¿Recibiste la invitación de Kurokocchi? — Cuestionó Kise, al llegar al cuartel de bomberos, después de un pequeño percance en una casa de madera, a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Sí, es una tontería. ¿No crees?

—Yo creo que es lindo. Yukiocchi y yo deberíamos hacer eso mismo. — Mencionó, sonriendo ampliamente al recordar a su adorado Kasamatsu.

 

Kuroko y Midorima harían una reunión en casa del megane el fin de semana, para celebrar por otro año en el que estaban juntos como almas gemelas; una linda y tierna relación que no todos tenían la suerte de tener.

Claro que ante dicha reunión, Kagami pensaba que era algo estúpido; hacer una reunión grande en casa de Midorima por celebrar otro año de noviazgo le parecía tonto, pero parecía que el par de tórtolos de sus amigos estaban muy entusiasmados… bueno, al menos podía pretender que estaba feliz por esa fiesta, celebración, o como quiera que le llamaran.

 

—…será divertido, y quién sabe qué sorpresas tendremos durante la fiesta. Ya no puedo esperar. — Kise seguía emocionándose por la fiesta, sin darse cuenta de que Kagami lo había dejado de escuchar desde hacía un par de minutos. —¿Aominecchi irá también? — Por fin la pregunta de Kise acaparó la completa atención del bombero pelirrojo.

Taiga miró por unos segundos aquellos ojos miel de su amigo, y luego, fingiendo que no había escuchado la pregunta, regresó a sus labores, cambiándose de ropa, quitándose aquel traje inflamable que aún portaba.

Kise entendió de inmediato la situación y guardó silencio; no sabía mucho sobre su compañero de trabajo y aquel chico de cabello azul, por lo que su pregunta había sonado imprudente.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

La casa de Midorima estaba decorada de una forma muy sencilla, pero elegante; la mayoría de los invitados ya había llegado, muchos de ellos aún mostraban sus ojos bicolor, otros, sin encambio, habían asistido a la reunión en compañía de su alma gemela.

El lugar era amenizado por música tranquila, algunos invitados bailaban en la pista, y varios más se acercaban a la mesa de bocadillos para degustar la comida.

Todos los presentes se acercaban a Kuroko y a Midorima para felicitarlos por otro año más juntos, pues, vaya que no era fácil tener un noviazgo de muchos años.

 

—Me gustaría tener su atención, por favor. — La voz fuerte de Midorima se hacía escuchar, a lo que la música cesó, y todos los invitados les daban su completa atención. —Como sabrán, llevo 7 años junto  a Kuroko Tetsuya… 7 años de mi vida, que han sido los mejores a su lado... — el chico mencionado enfocó su vista en Midorima, regalándole una linda sonrisa. —… y por fin nos hemos decidido a dar el siguiente paso… — El megane dejó su comentario al aire, vislumbrando las miradas de incertidumbre que poseían sus amigos. —…Vamos a casarnos.

Los gritos y aplausos hacia la pareja no se hicieron esperar, y es que cada uno de los presentes se sentía muy emocionado por ambos chicos.

 

A Kagami no le sorprendió la noticia, en realidad ya esperaba la sorpresa, al menos desde hacía dos años, y no entendía por qué sus dos amigos habían esperado tanto para dar ese paso; pero aquello no era como que le importara, pues rara vez se metía en la relación de Kuroko y Midorima.

Pero le alegraba bastante ver feliz a su amigo… y cuando enfocó su vista en aquel chico que había conocido en la secundaria, no pudo estar más feliz por él; Kuroko mostraba una enorme sonrisa, recibía las lindas palabras de varios de los presentes y los abrazos de otros amigos, sus ojos denotaban un brillo singular, y Taiga no pudo mitigar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios al  saber de la felicidad de Tetsuya.

 

—¡Hey Taiga! ¡Es un placer verte!  — Una voz se escuchó, y Kagami giró el rostro para mirar a aquel que le hablaba.

—Tatsuya… — Musitó, dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, mientras el nombrado se acercaba con una sonrisa. Himuro Tatsuya, un chico con cabello negro, con un ojo derecho de color gris, y el izquierdo color morado, pero éste último color no se notaba, pues su cabello cubría su ojo.

—Taiga… tu iris derecho… ¡cambió! — Himuro no dejaba de observar los ojos rubíes; el rojo carmesí siempre le había parecido un hermoso color de ojos en Taiga.

El bombero prefirió permanecer en silencio, tratando de ignorar al otro chico.

—Pero…  — el pelinegro miró hacia todas partes del lugar, tratando de encontrar a alguien que estuviera con el pelirrojo, pero no lo halló. —… si estás aquí solo, significa que las cosas con tu alma gemela no salieron bien.

—Eso no te importa.

—¿Les importa si me uno a la conversación? — Una tercera voz se escuchó; Midorima miró al de ojos heterocromáticos y cruzó los brazos. — Himuro Tatsuya, hay una razón por la que no fuiste invitado a esta reunión…

—¡Oh, claro! Lo sé, y me disculpo por venir sin ser invitado, pero de verdad necesitaba ver a Taiga. — La mano atrevida de Tatsuya se posó sobre la mejilla de Kagami, pero éste, de un movimiento la alejó de sí. —Taiga es tan malo que hasta cambió su lugar de residencia y teléfono para evitarme.

—Eso hacía, hasta que apareciste. — La respuesta inmediata del pelirrojo se escuchó, y Himuro tuvo que guardar silencio un momento.

—Creo que es momento de que te vayas. — Midorima rara vez mostraba ese tipo de descortesía con alguien, pero tratándose de Himuro, no podía contenerse.

 

El de cabello negro miró a Midorima, luego a Kagami, y suspiró resignado.

—Lo único que quiero  es hablar con Taiga una última vez.

El megane y el bombero se miraron mutuamente, Kagami no estaba seguro de querer entablar esa conversación con Himuro, pero sabía que no podía posponer más aquella plática, además de que con ello daría punto final al asunto.

—Sólo unos minutos… vayamos afuera. — Fue la respuesta del de ojos rubíes, luego posó una mano sobre el hombro del chico de cabellos verdes, con ese simple gesto diciéndole que estaba bien, y que no necesitaba que interviniera, cosa que Midorima comprendió.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, para entablar una conversación tranquila, o eso era lo que esperaba Kagami.

 

Taiga y Tatsuya se conocieron en preparatoria, se hicieron excelentes amigos, hasta que algo diferente entre ellos nació; fue así como ambos empezaron a llevar una relación de noviazgo, aunque estaban conscientes de que ellos dos no eran almas gemelas.

Esa relación duró 3 años, hasta que Kagami supo que Himuro lo engañaba con una chica dos años menor que él; y después de muchas promesas rotas, muchas discusiones y más engaños, la relación terminó, dejándole a saber a Kagami que el amor era una tontería, y que la soltería era lo mejor que lo pudo haber pasado.

 

Los dos chicos se situaron sobre la acera, escuchando el pequeño ruido de la música llenar la casa de Midorima, y sintieron pequeñas gotas sobre sus rostros, señal de que pronto llovería, así que tendrían que apresurarse con aquella plática.

—Te he extrañado mucho, Taiga. — Himuro fue el primero en iniciar la conversación, sin recibir la mirada del pelirrojo.

—Si eso es lo único que quieres decirme… puedes olvidarlo.

—¿Acaso tú no me has extrañado? — Preguntó, dando un par de pasos para acercarse al pelirrojo, pero éste se alejaba la misma distancia, claramente no queriendo estar más cerca.

—Te lo he dejado claro, pero déjame repetirlo de nuevo: No quiero nada más contigo. — Dijo con firmeza, para luego meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando su cartera y buscando algo específico en ella. — Pero, por si aún no lo entiendes… creo que con esto quedará clarificado. — Se acercó a Himuro, tomó su mano entre la suya y puso sobre esa mano ajena un objeto; un objeto que el pelinegro conocía bien: una cadena, con un anillo, que era símbolo del amor que algúna vez Tatsuya le había jurado al pelirrojo.

 

El de ojos heterocromáticos quedo en completo silencio tras ver el objeto en su mano, y eso no era todo lo que había en su mano, pues la lluvia empezó a caer cada vez más. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero una voz desconocida para él se dejó escuchar:

—Creo que llegué a tiempo… — Himuro y Taiga giraron el rostro para vislumbrar a quien se había metido en su conversación, y Taiga se sorprendió al ver al moreno allí parado, bajo la lluvia que empezaba a hacerse más fuerte.

—Aomine…

—Lamento haber interrumpido… — El peliazul fijó sus ojos en Himuro, y el dolor se reflejó en su mirada. Tatsuya miró aquellos ojos llenos de dolor, y tras ver ambos zafiros de Aomine, supo quién era ese chico.

 

Daiki ya no tenía ningún ánimo de entrar a la fiesta de Midorima y Kuroko, además de que la lluvia que caía le había arruinado la ropa. Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por donde había llegado.

—¡¡Aomine!! — Gritó el bombero, siguiendo de inmediato a su alma gemela.

Himuro permaneció allí parado, debajo de la lluvia, entendiendo que el amor de su antiguo novio había cambiado de dueño. Era tonto que estuviera feliz por Taiga; era tonto que deseara que su ex-novio tuviera una mejor vida con ese tipo de cabello azul, pero así se sentía…

 

Kagami siguió a Aomine, quien trataba de hacer caso omiso a los llamados del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Empezó a cuestionar Taiga, limpiando las gotas de lluvia que escurrían de su frente; no le importaba en lo más mínimo estar en la lluvia, siguiendo a Aomine. —…dejas de frecuentarme, bloqueas mi número para no recibir mis llamadas, desapareces totalmente de mi vida, y ahora estoy aquí, caminando detrás de ti, debajo de la lluvia, sin saber qué rayos fue lo que hice mal. — Por fin se detuvo, sintiendo cómo un dolor se instalaba en su pecho, mientras miraba cómo Aomine seguía caminando. — ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡¡A la mierda esto!! ¡¡A la mierda tú… no voy a seguirte!! — Y aunque trató de evitar que su voz sonara patética y al borde de las lágrimas, no tuvo el éxito deseado.

 

Pero no todo su comentario había sido en vano, pues con esas últimas palabras, dichas en ese raro tono de voz, Daiki había detenido su paso y ahora giraba, para encarar a Kagami.

Taiga esperó por algún comentario… alguna palabra que saliera de la boca del moreno, y para su fortuna, así había sido:

—Kagami… — Inició, caminando algunos pasos hasta acercarse al pelirrojo, para que éste lo escuchara. —… yo sólo quería enamorarme de una linda chica… una chica que llenara mis expectativas…

Kagami escuchaba con atención cada una de las palabras, pero no pudo evitar aquella pequeña punzada de dolor que apareció en su pecho ante las palabras.

—… pero apareciste tú… cambiando el color de mi iris derecho. Tú… tú, ¿Mi alma gemela? No eres para nada lo que yo siempre esperé… — Aomine no dejaba de hablar, notando cómo ahora Kagami bajaba la mirada y la enfocaba en el piso. — ¿Y sabes qué? — ahora prosiguió a acercarse más, hasta estar a corta distancia de Kagami. —Eso no es lo peor… lo peor es que no me arrepiento de que tú seas mi alma gemela. — Con las simples palabras logró que Kagami enfocara en él sus bellos rubíes. —…porque entre más te conozco, más te amo…

 

Kagami sintió que de sus labios ninguna palabra podía salir, sus ojos carmesí mostraban sorpresa; ahora el dolor que había atacado su pecho era transformado por un cúmulo de felicidad y fascinación.

—Sé que no buscas ninguna relación sentimental conmigo, Kagami… sé que tú tampoco querías encontrar a tu alma gemela, y que un noviazgo es algo que no deseas, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti… —Daiki terminó su confesión, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos de su alma gemela, esperando algún comentario de vuelta, pero no lo hubo. —Sólo dime que no sientes nada por mí y volveré a alejarme… me alejaré como el cobarde que soy, porque no puedo soportarlo.

Pero de la boca de Kagami no salía ninguna palabra, y entre más segundos pasaban, Aomine se sentía más estúpido.

 

Hasta que por fin un sonido salió de la boca del bombero, y no fue exactamente una palabra, sino una risa…. Y el policía no estaba seguro de si el pelirrojo s estaba burlando de él o no.

—No le encuentro el chiste a esto. — Daiki habló, sólo para que Kagami dejara de reír y no lo siquiera poniendo en ridículo.

—Eres un idiota. — Por fin habló Kagami, pero eso no fue lo único que hizo, sino que también tomó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y se acercó a él, juntando sus labios en una acción tierna, pasando por alto el hecho de que la lluvia resbalaba por sus rostros.

Aomine correspondió de inmediato al beso, aún sin saber qué estaba pasando por la mente del pelirrojo, y como por instinto, sus manos se movieron hacia la cintura contraria, sujetándose de la ropa empapada del bombero.

—Sólo cállate y sigue besándome… — sus brazos rodearon el cuello del moreno, quien no pudo mitigar una pequeña risa que escapaba de sus labios al escuchar la última oración de Kagami.

~*~

La puerta del departamento donde vivía Kagami se abría de golpe, Aomine, con mucho esfuerzo, fue el encargado de cerrarla al saberse los dos adentro, mientras batallaba por quitarse los zapatos.

Kagami soltó un jadeo al sentir cómo Aomine lo arrinconaba contra la pared y juntaba sus labios, en un beso desesperado.

El pelirrojo se despojó de su camiseta mojada en el mismo segundo en el que Aomine se desabrochaba el cinturón y lo arrojaba por ahí.

El éxtasis en los dos chicos iba subiendo cada vez más, y entre besos, caricias y jadeos iban dejando un camino de ropa mojada, para llegar finalmente hasta la alcoba de Kagami.

 

Tras haber entrado, fue el turno de Kagami de atrapar al moreno contra la puerta y devorar sus labios, y un gemido salió de la boca de Aomine al sentir cómo la erección de Taiga chocaba con la suya.

 

Hace días, cuando  Aomine se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sentir algo fuerte por Taiga, trató de alejarse; pero el chico pelirrojo no salió de su mente, al contrario… su cabeza era inundada de esas sonrisas, esos ojos carmesí, incluso empezó a tener fantasías con el cuerpo de Kagami,

Pero ahora, esas fantasías se hacían realidad, porque ahí estaba Taiga, totalmente desnudo y provocando una placentera fricción entre sus cuerpos.

 

—Deja de pensar…— Musitó Kagami al oído del moreno cuando sintió cómo el cuerpo de Aomine se tensaba de repente.; el policía hizo caso a la petición, pues quería disfrutar aquella muestra de amor.

Los besos de Kagami descendían por el cuello moreno; procedía hasta al pecho; seguía bajando hasta llegar a las abdominales, pero su camino no se detenía allí, sino que siguió su trayecto hasta aquella erección que gritaba por atención.

Después de dar un vistazo rápido hacia el rostro de Aomine, Kagami empezó a meter lentamente la hombría del moreno a su boca, comenzó dándole atención al glande, usando su lengua de forma correcta, provocando que de la boca del policía escaparan suspiros hondos, evitando jadear.

Pero Kagami quería que su alma gemela jadeara y gimiera; de un movimiento ingresó el falo en su boca, todo lo que pudo, arrancando por fin un gemido en aquella voz gruesa que le encantaba oír.

Aomine tuvo que llevar su mano hacia su boca para tratar de no gemir como una colegiala primeriza, pero es que las atenciones que le estaba brindando el pelirrojo eran demasiadas para él… tan placenteras, y eso sólo era el principio.

Las caderas morenas comenzaron a moverse sin que Aomine pudiera evitarlo, era como un movimiento involuntario al ver a Kagami allí en el piso, hincado, con los ojos cerrados y abriendo su boca, recibiendo esa erección tanto como podía.

 

Cuando Kagami terminó de dar placer con su boca, se levantó lentamente, sólo para sentir cómo el moreno lo tomaba de un brazo, y con fuerza lo arrojaba hacia la cama, con la espalda sobre el colchón; luego Aomine hizo lo propio, colocándose a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo, y besando nuevamente aquellos labios que empezaban a ser una adicción para él.

—Me excita tenerte así. — La voz en volumen baja de Aomine se hizo escuchar, aprovechando el momento para tomar las muñecas del pelirrojo y prácticamente atraparlo.

—¿Te encanta tenerme a tu merced? — Cuestionó, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por liberarse del agarre del peliazul, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Taiga dejó de pensar en el momento en el que Aomine empezó a moverse sobre él, provocando una deliciosa fricción entre ambas erecciones, sintiendo sobre su piel cómo el moreno dejaba salir aquel líquido pre-seminal, producto del placer.

Daiki se movía de una forma en la que hacía jadear al bombero, paseaba sus labios por aquel cuello que lo incitaba y dejaba varios besos en los labios contrarios.

—Aomine… déjame…déjame hacerte mío. —Pidió el pelirrojo, y más que una petición, aquello fue un ruego… un ruego por poseer aquel hermoso cuerpo de piel chocolate, ya que no podía soportarlo.

—Ummmm. Recuerdo haber escuchado, en labios de un tipo que acababa de conocer, que no me follaría ni porque le dieran millones de dólares. — Bufó, mostrando una sonrisa grande ante el recuerdo, y Kagami no tuvo ninguna excusa, ya que recordaba a la perfección aquellas palabras que él mismo había dicho. —Pero… te necesito…necesito sentir que te pertenezco…

El corazón de Kagami comenzó a latir frenéticamente al escuchar tales palabras dichas con tanta pasión y dulzura, aunado a ello estaba esa mirada de zafiros que le afirmaban cuánto deseaba que Taiga le hiciera el amor.

 

Tratando de darle a entender al moreno la misma necesidad que tenía, lo besó apasionadamente, mientras poco a poco se levantaba de la cama para invertir posiciones, a lo que el policía no se negó, y ahora era él quien yacía sobre el colchón.

—Tengo que prepararte… esto… puede resultarte algo incómodo. — Advirtió Taiga, alcanzando de su estante de noche una pequeña botella.  Aomine frunció el ceño al escuchar dicha advertencia, no quería pensar en que su alma gemela había estado con alguien más…

—¿Lo has hecho? — Trató de que sus celos no se hicieran escuchar en esa pregunta.

—Sí… lo he hecho yo mismo. — Ojos rubíes miraron fijamente a Aomine, quien parecía estar más tranquilo con aquella confesión. —Tranquilo… — Sugirió, mientras vertía un poco de gel sobre sus dedos.

Aomine cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo, esperando el siguiente movimiento del pelirrojo; no pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera el gel frío sobre su cuerpo, y que los dedos de Kagami se deslizaran por su miembro, hasta llegar al punto clave.

Dio un respingo al sentir cómo uno de los dedos era ingresado en su cuerpo… definitivamente no era una sensación tan linda, pero aun así no objetó.

 

La otra mano del bombero tomó la hombría de Daiki, para tratar de mitigar la incomodidad que podía sentir el moreno, pero éste parecía estarlo tomando demasiado bien; Aomine parecía haber entendido que la clave de todo eso era tranquilizarse y relajar su cuerpo, pues así sería menos doloroso e incómodo.

Pronto, Kagami pudo ingresar dos dedos, en ésta ocasión escuchando un pequeño quejido, y deteniéndose al instante.

—Sigue. —La vaga respuesta de Aomine llegó, y es que a pesar de que no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto todo ese asunto, no quería parar… quería saber qué era lo que los gays tanto disfrutaban.

Y Taiga hizo caso a la orden, tratando de dilatar el cuerpo de Daiki, para que la penetración no fuera tan dolorosa.

—Demonios, Kagami, no tengo todo el día. — La impaciencia del policía no se hizo esperar.

—¿Estás seguro? Puede dolerte si no te preparo.

—Ha sido demasiada preparación, ahora fóllame.

Taiga no pudo evitar sonreír ante la desesperación de su alma gemela.

 

Aomine dejó saber su ímpetu al colocarse sobre sus manos y rodillas, girando el rostro y observando a Kagami.

—Y bien… ¿Lo harás o no?

—Tendrás que saber que… si lo hago… no te haré caso si me pides detenerme, sería difícil…

—Carajo, Kagami ¡Sólo fóllame ya!

Sin perder más el tiempo, Taiga puso un poco de lubricante en su erección y se colocó detrás de Daiki, tomando sus caderas, y lentamente penetrando al moreno.

—Demonios…— Blasfemó el moreno, cerrando fuerte los ojos, tratando de no pensar en el incómodo dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Pero el bombero, tal y como lo dijo, no hizo caso y siguió adentrándose aún más, sin escuchar las palabras de Aomine en las que seguía maldiciendo; no se detuvo, pues sentía cómo el cuerpo de Aomine poco a poco lo succionaba, regalándole demasiadas sensaciones nuevas.

Un gemido escapó de su boca al saberse totalmente dentro de su alma gemela, sintiendo un placer descomunal, pues el cuerpo de Daiki lo apretaba de una forma deliciosa.

 

—Espera… Kaga— Pero no terminó su petición, pues el pelirrojo comenzó con el ligero vaivén de sus caderas, sin tomar en cuenta que Aomine le había pedido que se detuviera. — Ahh…—  El peliazul no sabía si había gemido por el dolor, o porque empezaba a sentir placer, lo que sí sabía era que no quería que el pelirrojo se detuviera.

Todo su cuerpo tembló en éxtasis cuando sintió cómo los labios de Kagami empezaban a dejar besos y una que otra débil mordida por toda su espalda

Las suaves embestidas de Taiga continuaban, a cada penetración notaba cómo el cuerpo de Aomine se abría paso, pues éste se había relajado totalmente y ahora parecía estar disfrutándolo.

 

Daiki sentía cómo era llenado en su totalidad, sentía su corazón latir fuerte dentro de su pecho, podía sentir ese amor que Kagami le transmitía de modo físico.

—Nngh… — Dejó escuchar un gemido al sentir una estocada fuerte, pues Kagami poco a poco iba subiendo la intensidad en el movimiento de sus caderas.

—Necesito verte, Daiki… — Habló Kagami, y el peliazul tuvo que contenerse para no terminar en ese preciso momento al escuchar su nombre de pila en aquella voz pasional tan deleitosa.

Sin espera, el policía volvió a recostarse, ésta vez mirando directamente los ojos rubíes que irradiaban pasión. Y si Aomine podía comparar a Taiga con algún animal, ese, definitivamente era un tigre, dispuesto a devorar a su presa.

—Ahhh… — Volvió a gemir al sentir cómo el pelirrojo lo penetraba de nuevo, pero esa posición era diferente: le permitía ver a Taiga todas esas expresiones de placer que Daiki podía formar en su rostro, y eso era un motivo más en la lista de gozos visuales.

—Gime, Aomine… gime para mí. —Pidió Kagami, empezando a amar aquel tenue sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas contrarias, que, gracias al color de piel del moreno, no se distinguía a la perfección.

Pero aquella petición sería ignorada por el moreno, quien no pensaba en hacerlo, no porque no lo disfrutara, sino porque no se consideraba alguien ruidoso.

 

Kagami claro que esperaba que el moreno no escuchara su petición, entonces se le ocurriría algo mejor para hacer gemir al moreno; dejando un último beso en los labios morenos, se irguió, soportando su peso sobre sus rodillas, mientras abría un poco más las piernas de Aomine, quien lo miró expectante.

Daiki miró estrellas a la primera embestida; sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, no sabía lo que había sido eso, pero se había sentido tan bien.

—Ahh… Kagami… otra… otra vez… — Pidió; y como buen amante, el bombero cumpliría las solicitudes.

Nuevamente vio estrellas al sentir una segunda estocada, que lo hizo gemir más alto, justo como Kagami lo quería. Ahora que había encontrado el punto exacto, el pelirrojo se encargaría de golpear una y otra vez esa zona.

Aomine gemía a cada movimiento de la cadera de su alma gemela, y el volumen de su voz acrecentaba a cada segundo, todas las palabras en su vocabulario habían desaparecido; la única palabra que recordaba era la de “Kagami” que no paraba de repetirla una y otra vez.

Taiga sabía que el peliazul no duraría mucho, por eso el ritmo de las embestidas subía cada vez más.

 

Aomine estaba al borde del éxtasis, sus manos se enredaban entre las sábanas de la cama, en un intento por mitigar las fuertes sensaciones que el pelirrojo le regalaba, pero ya no podía soportar más.

Un escalofrío llegó a su cuerpo al sentir cómo la mano cálida de Taiga tomaba su hombría desatendida y empezaba a bombear con fervor, al mismo compás que las arremetidas de la cadera contraria.

—Kagami… así… así… estoy en mi límite… — Apenas pudo pronunciar, cuando alcanzó su orgasmo sobre la mano de piel bronceada, cerrando los ojos fuerte, dejando de escuchar todo sonido y sumiéndose en ese mundo de placer que había alcanzado.

El pelirrojo se deleitaba con los diferentes gestos que hacía Daiki, sabiendo que tampoco duraría mucho, y menos cuando las contracciones del cuerpo del moreno apretaban su erección.

 

La intensidad de las arremetidas bajó, pues Kagami esperaba a que su alma gemela recuperara la consciencia, lo cual, parecía estar sucediendo poco a poco.

Los ojos zafiros se fijaron en los carmesí, y la respiración del policía aún era agitada.

—Termina, Taiga… dentro de mí. — Sonrió, sin tener que repetirlo, ya que el pelirrojo empezó nuevamente con las embestidas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Taiga alcanzara su clímax dentro del moreno, quien le dio más placer apretando sus paredes internas, drenando hasta la última gota en su amante.

El bombero no pudo evitar caer sobre el moreno, con su cuerpo perlado en sudor y con la respiración agitada, y el peliazul lo recibió gustoso, abrazándolo y recorriendo sus dedos por aquel bello cabello rojo.

 

Después de unos minutos, la posición empezaba a ser incómoda, pues Taiga pesaba bastante, y Aomine no podía aguantarlo.

—Hey ¿Estás muerto? — La pregunta en tono de broma de Aomine llegó, y Kagami, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se movió hacia un lado.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto. — Contestó, regalándole una bella sonrisa al peliazul.

—Bueno, mañana será mi turno de hacértelo, así que puedes preparar ese hermoso trasero tuyo.

El comentario de Daiki provocó unas risas en Kagami. Aquello sonaba justo, después de todo, Kagami también ansiaba ser tomado de la misma forma por su alma gemela.

—Ugh… creo que… necesito descansar unas horas…

—¿Tanto tiempo?  Pero… creí que podríamos hacerlo una vez más. — Aomine depositó un beso fugaz en los labios del pelirrojo, tratando de convencerlo.

—Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo… dame 20 minutos.

 

~*~

 

La fiesta de Kuroko y Midorima había terminado más tarde de lo que la pareja de prometidos había esperado; pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, y Kuroko iba al departamento sólo para tomar una muda de ropa para el trabajo el día siguiente.

Pero cuando el peliceleste abrió la puerta de su hogar, notó dos pares de zapatos tirados, además de un camino de ropa mojada que terminaba justo cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Kagami.

—Creo que… es un mal momento. — Midorima mencionó, mirando cómo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre: ropa por doquier y agua tirada en el piso.

—Así, Kagami… más fuerte…  — Un gemido se escuchó en el lugar, y el par de recién llegados tuvieron que salir de inmediato del lugar, debido a ese sonido.

—Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun están muy ocupados. — Kuroko dijo como si nada, cerrando la puerta del departamento, tomando la mano de su novio, quien mostraba un enorme rubor en sus mejillas, para irse del edificio tan pronto como pudieran.

**..::..**

**.:.**

**.**

Todos los presentes mostraban felicidad en sus rostros, y es que era una enorme celebración que dos amigos celebraran una linda boda.

Kuroko y Midorima se encontraban frente al sacerdote, tomándose de las manos, mirándose a los ojos.

—Acepto. — Mencionó Midorima, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y apretando un poco más fuerte las manos de su, ahora esposo, que tenía entre las suyas.

—Puede besar al novio. — Habló el sacerdote, y con delicadeza, los labios de ambos esposos se unieron en un beso tierno, mientras a su alrededor, los presentes gritaban en felicidad.

 

Tan pronto como terminó la celebración en la pequeña capilla, los nuevos esposos salieron de ésta y fueron directamente hacia la limusina que los llevaría hasta el hermoso salón de eventos, donde se celebraría la fiesta.

—Tetsuya… el ramo. — Recordó el megane de cabello verde, sin soltar la mano blanca de su esposo.

—Oh, sí. — Kuroko le dio la espalda a los invitados y se preparó para aventar el ramo.

Dichoh ramo voló hacia los presentes, y cayó en manos de Kise Ryota.

—¡¡Yukiocchi!! ¡¡Atrapé el ramo!! Nuestra boda será la siguiente en la lista. — El  rubio estaba muy entusiasmado al ver las hermosas flores blancas y rojas que se encontraban en el ramo.

—Sigue soñando, Kise. — Y como era de esperarse, Kasamastu le dio un golpe a su alma gemela.

 

Hasta atrás de los invitados yacían Kagami y Aomine, mirando cómo Kise mostraba su amor hacia el chico pelinegro y éste sólo quería golpearlo… nada típico.

—Espero casarme pronto… — Aomine no miró a su novio, pero sí mostró una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba cómo Kuroko y Midorima abordaban la lujosa limusina y los demás invitados los felicitaban, eufóricos.

—¿Ah sí? Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso.

—No puedo imaginarme mi vida con alguien más…  — Aomine por fin miró a Kagami, y éste, sin pensarlo mucho, le robó un beso.

—¿Aunque no sea una chica con unas bubis enormes? — Kagami rió ante su propio comentario.

—Uh… por lo visto jamás superarás eso, maldito. — el policía se acercó a Kagami, lo tomó agresivamente del traje elegante y lo atrajo hacia sí, para besarlo apropiadamente.

 

Claro que para ambos era un poco rápido casarse, después de poco tiempo de noviazgo, pero no descartaban la idea, después de todo, todos aquellos que encontraban a su alma gemela, terminaban casándose y compartiendo una feliz vida… No era una mala idea pasar el resto de sus vidas con esa persona que era su otra mitad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo si el lemmon no era lo que estuvieron esperando, y es que por más que trataba de inspirarme con muchas cosas, y por más que traté de hacerlo bien, el lemmon me quedó horrible —n— en fin, espero que les haya gustado la historia.  
> Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por sus lecturas!!!  
> Nos leeremos en el próximo escrito c: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Qué les pareció? la verdad cuando lo empecé a escribir no me había dado cuenta de la interesante idea que estaba surgiendo.  
> Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! subiré la segunda parte en cuanto la termine c:


End file.
